Beyond the limits
"Beyond the limits" is the 2nd opening theme for Future Card Buddyfight Hundred, which is performed by Hideyuki Takahashi. CD The single will be released October 21, 2015 in Japan. All copies come with a Dragonic Heatup. It contains the following tracks: *1. Beyond the limits *2. GO GO BUDDY!! *3. Beyond the limits (off vocal) *4. GO GO BUDDY!! (off vocal) Lyrics |-|Kanji= 限界のその先へ 君のカードが導いてく　(Beyond the limits) 夢の在処　行こうぜバディファイト! 君がつまずいた視点から　(Look up to the sky) 空を見上げれば　続いてく　Next Stage ハンドレッドパーセント　満タン情熱 折れない気持ちで (Let's)　Charge & Draw　前人未到 場所を目指して　進め ポケットの中には未来 君のカードで道を拓け　(Beyond the limits) いつだってそう　ひとりじゃない 限界のその先へ 君のカードが導いてく　(Beyond the limits) 夢の在処　行こうぜバディファイト! あの日　運命が動き出して　(It has just begun) 長い旅が始まっていたんだ Open the flag!!　ぶつかるプライド タフなファイトでも 余裕顔で　全身全霊 捧げて突破してく スーパーでスペシャルな未来 君のカードで叶えて行け　(Beyond the limits) 諦めなきゃ終わりじゃない 誰にも真似の出来ない 最強のコール決めてみせろ　(Beyond the limits) 迷い捨てて　挑むぜバディファイト! ポケットの中には未来 君のカードで道を拓け　(Beyond the limits) いつだってそう　ひとりじゃない 限界のその先へ 君のカードが導いてく　(Beyond the limits) 夢の在処　行こうぜバディファイト!　(Beyond the limits) 行こうぜバディファイト! |-|Romaji= Genkai no sonosakihe Kimi no CARD ga michibiite ku　(Beyond the limits) Yumenoarika ikōze BUDDYFIGHT! Kimi ga tsumazuita shiten kara　(Look up to the sky) Sora o miagereba tsuzuite ku　Next Stage HUNDRED PERCENT mantan jōnetsu Orenai kimochi de (Let's)　Charge and Draw　Zenjinmitō Basho o mezashite susume POCKET no nakaniwa mirai Kimi no CARD de michi o hirake　(Beyond the limits) Itsu datte sō hitori janai Genkai no sonosakihe Kimi no CARD ga michibiite ku　(Beyond the limits) Yumenoarika ikōze BUDDYFIGHT! Anohi unmei ga ugokidashite　(It has just begun) Nagai tabi ga hajimatte ita nda Open the flag!!　Butsukaru PRIDE TOUGH FIGHT demo Yoyū gao de zenshinzenrei Sasagete toppa shite ku SUPER SPECIAL na mirai Kimi no CARD de kanaete ike　(Beyond the limits) Akiramenakya owari janai Darenimo mane no dekinai Saikyō no CALL kimete misero　(Beyond the limits) Mayoi sutete idomu ze BUDDYFIGHT! POCKET no nakaniwa mirai Kimi no CARD de michi o hirake　(Beyond the limits) Itsu datte sō hitori janai Genkai no sonosakihe Kimi no CARD ga michibiite ku　(Beyond the limits) Yumenoarika ikōze BUDDYFIGHT!　(Beyond the limits) Ikōze BUDDYFIGHT! |-|Unofficial Translation= To beyond the limits Your Card will lead you　(Beyond the limits) Where dreams are. Let's go Buddyfight! From the point of view you've stumbled upon　(Look up to the sky) If you look up to the sky, continue to the Next Stage With a Hundred Percent full tank of passion And unbroken feelings (Let's)　Charge and Draw Aim for that unexplored place. Move ahead In your Pocket is the future With your Card, break open the way　(Beyond the limits) That's how it always is. You're not alone To beyond the limits Your Card will lead you　(Beyond the limits) Where dreams are. Let's go Buddyfight! On that day, fate started to move　(It has just begun) A long journey had just begun Open the flag!!　Clash your Pride Even if it's a Tough Fight With a confident expression, and your whole body and soul Give everything to breaking through A Super Special future With your Card, make it come true　(Beyond the limits) If you don't give up, it's not the end No one can imitate it With the strongest Call, show them you'll decide things　(Beyond the limits) Discard your hesitation. Let's challenge Buddyfight! In your Pocket is the future With your Card, break open the way　(Beyond the limits) That's how it always is. You're not alone To beyond the limits Your Card will lead you　(Beyond the limits) Where dreams are. Let's go Buddyfight!　(Beyond the limits) Let's go Buddyfight! Video Category:Song